


TRUTH OR DARE?

by SecretMintCat



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMintCat/pseuds/SecretMintCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alison had invited all her bitches for a sleep over at some shed. They all showed up. They couldn't miss not according to Alison's rules."<br/>"Alison doesn't care about the world's rules, she cared about her own, and all of her little bitches had to know how to play by her rules."</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRUTH OR DARE?

**Author's Note:**

> It has sexual content!  
> This story is situated on their sleep over before Ali went missing.

Alison had invited all her bitches for a sleep over at some shed. They all showed up. They couldn't miss not according to Alison's rules.

Alison brought the drinks, Hanna the pizza, Spencer the sleeping bags, aria the games, and Emily the flashing lights. They all needed to be there.

"Let the games begin, bitches!" - and so she let the queue, Alison doesn't care about the worlds rules, she cared about her own, and all of her little bitches had to know how to play by her rules.  
Alison served a cup of vodka to every girl. And she kept on serving them.

After a few hours of of games and vodka, Alison decided to change games. "What about a little game of truth or dare?"

"Ali isn't a little late?? Not trying to pull of or anything but at least I'm tired." As soon as Aria pronounced this words Ali gave her a death look, "But darling," she said "the night is still so young..." And she looked at Emily as she was provoking her, but everyone knew Em didn't dare to challenge Alison like Spencer did.

Spencer noticed the look, and realized what Ali wanted from that night, she though about saying "no Ali", or saying that it was a bad idea, but what came out of her mouth was just "ok but I'll start".

In that second everyone frizzed, even Ali, they knew Ali was a bad girl, but Spencer, she could beat Ali in her own games if she wanted, she was smart.

\- So Ali I noticed that even tough you've been serving us your citing back on the drinks ... - Alison looked at Spencer with a killing look, way worst than the one Aria received, she didn't liked when one of her "toys" played with her.- I dare you to drink 2 bottles of vodka starting now!!

-Yes, honey, what a challenge, - said Ali between the first zip.  
Two bottles later and she was starting to feel the alcohol in her veins. - my turn now!! Em I dare you to kiss me.

\- What about my truth? - Emily didn't want to kiss Alison, not when the first time it happen was so private and romantic, and not when Alison knew she had a crush on her.

-C'mon honey the next one is Hanna...- Emily started to feel nauseated, she didn't want to but she had to, no one could challenge Ali well at least no one with the same balls as Em.

Ali started to croll into Emily's lap, "c'mon darling, what are you so scared of?", she said, "it's just a little kiss, it doesn't mean anything..." Emily soloed her own air. She so didn't want to do it, at least not like that, not with a crowed, not knowing that it didn't mean anything.

-C'mon Emily it's just a game! - "if only Hanna knew" though Em, but Hanna was also tired and she just wanted all to be over, Ali knew everyone's secretes, she knew how to play with her toys.  
Emily closed her eyes and kissed Ali, and so Alison started to touch her hair and breast and kind of taking advantage of that kiss.

-STOP IT ALI! It's Em's turn! - Spencer was starting to get sick of Ali's games they were just out of hand. But she also had her hands tied. -So Em who are you gonna challenge?

-No one, I'll pass...- in her mind it was all so damage and blurry she couldn't think straight "why not Em??" Aria tried to be supportive but she couldn't do better than this. They all had their hands tied. They all were toys. -I don't like this game- said Emily with a scared voice-  
I don't have any ideas... I'll pass...

-So I guess it's still my turn!! - Ali kind of rushed to claim it hers so no one would take it, that all though it wasn't unfair, and aria so right thru Em she knew something was going on and that kiss had something to do with Ali's sick games.

-Hanna- Ali didn't even hesitated- I want you to eat that entire pizza!

-But Ali you know I'm on diet...

-Ok. I respect that, you kind of look like a fluffy pig... So... I dare you to ... Make out with me. It's not like you'll do it with anyone else...

-I'll eat the pizza.  
-But darling that offer is of the table...

Hanna wasn't feeling good about that night any more, but she just had been mean to Emily and so she decided to just kiss Alison. They kissed and once again Ali took more than she could get, until Hanna stopped her "that wasn't the dare. It's my turn now".

-I would dare you Ali but that's just giving you power..

-You know it!

-So I'll dare aria to go to the dark spot and bring something back. - the dark spot was a little corner in the end of the shed2 that the girls were kind of scared of so they never been.  
Aria zipped another shot of vodka and asked for a flash light.

Every step she gave a creepiest sound appear very soon she disappeared onto the dark, even with the flashlight aria couldn't see a thing she just grabbed the first thing she felt and ran out of there.

It was a mask a creepy Halloween mask with an human girl face. The mask was so realistic that creeped the hell out aria that she screamed and let the mask fall in the ground. And she broke the mask. They all laughed at it, it was a first in that game.

Aria choose Spencer and Spencer choose Emily, Emily that felt a tiny little bit better all thanks to vodka chooses Hanna, they all tried to avoid Ali until she said that Hanna had to choose her and it was Ali's turn again and her little game with Emily wasn't finished and she wanna to let her feel revenge and jeoulusy.

-Hanna.

-Again!?!? -Hanna wasn't happy that Ali always chooses her, it made her an easy target.

With so many shots of vodka Ali's date could be anything.

\- We all know how much your mother likes to take you out of trouble, and at least I know how. - she winked while saying this she got a little closer to Hanna and while touching her hair whispered- I want you to go down on me...

-Here!?

-Yes darling.- and so Ali unbutton her pants and Hanna got down in a girl, or in a person, for the first time. Ali liked it, she was playing with then and they were her favourite toys. Emily almost cried seeing that Ali could get an orgasm from someone else. Someone that wasn't her. 

-That's enough darling... - said Ali pushing Hanna's head way. 

Emily tried to go to sleep and so did Aria. 

-Why do you do this, Ali? 

-It's how you get immortality, Spence, I wont last forever but my marks will.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! please let me know!!


End file.
